


Gift Wrap

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Gift Wrap

Title: Gift Wrap  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #216 Valentine's Week  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Threesome implied (SS/HP/DM).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gift Wrap

~

They’d been arriving for days, gifts of impeccable taste. As suspicious as Severus was, he didn’t reject them. Not on his salary.

Not a prank, he soon decided. Cashmere and seventy-year-old Firewhisky were not jokes. Severus was being courted, he just didn’t know by whom.

When the knock finally came, Severus was ready, until Draco, followed closely by Potter, entered. “It was you two?”

Their shared look told him all.

“What do you want?”

Potter perched on one edge of his desk, Draco, the other. “We want you as our gift.”

Severus smiled, leaning back. “Unwrap me, and we’ll see.”

~


End file.
